Juliet
by Hide-fan
Summary: Carlton decide que ha llegado el momento de explicarle la verdad a su compañera. Slash Carlton/Shawn. Secuela de Victoria. Para ir bien, mejor si se ha visto hasta la mitad de la cuarta temporada.


Carlton no recordaba una temporada tan pacífica en Santa Bárbara en muchos años. En las últimas semanas, prácticamente todos los delitos estaban siendo de poca importancia; robos, algún acto de vandalismo perpetrado por adolescentes alcoholizados y algún delito relacionado con drogas pero a pequeña escala. Parecía que todos los criminales se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en tomarse unas vacaciones o irse a cometer sus fechorías a otra parte.

Normalmente Carlton prefería el movimiento y el estrés porque le ayudaban a sumergirse en el trabajo y no pensar en nada más. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes así que un poco de tranquilidad que le permitiera irse a casa temprano por las noches y disfrutar de su nueva vida amorosa, era algo que agradecía.

La racha de delitos menores se truncó cuando una chica joven apareció desangrada en el portal de su edificio, acuchillada hasta morir. No parecía un caso especialmente complicado; el asesino no había sido cuidadoso y se había largado antes de asegurarse de limpiar su rastro, probablemente porque habría oído a algún vecino y habría huído antes de ser visto. Se habían encontrado restos de ADN bajo las uñas de la víctima, que había opuesto resistencia, todo parecía indicar que había sido un crímen de un novato, así que no tardarían mucho en dar con el culpable.

En cuanto se conoció la noticia, fue como si la comisaría cobrara vida de repente tras unas semanas de apacible letargo. La víctima, Susan McCoy, era una chica de unos treinta años, atractiva, encantadora y afable según todos sus amigos. Todo el mundo estaba deseando dar con su asesino cuanto antes, como si no le perdonaran que se hubiera atrevido a cometer su homicidio en esa época tan tranquila.

Shawn se encontraba entre los que querían resolver el asesinato lo antes posible, pese a que no era un caso que supusiera un reto demasiado grande para el falso vidente. Pero Carlton ya lo conocía mejor y sabía que después de tantas semanas de sequía, Shawn estaba deseando volver a ponerse en primera línea.

El detective le dejó campar a sus anchas, como siempre, y no se sorprendió cuando en un par de días de cometerse el crimen Shawn le llamó para decirle que ya lo había resuelto. Carlton había sido convocado, junto a O'Hara, a la sala de descanso de la empresa en la que trabajaba la víctima. Junto a ellos, se encontraban el novio de la fallecida, que todavía se mostraba muy afectado por lo sucedido, también un compañero de trabajo de la chica que mantenía una relación de amistad muy cercana con el chico en cuestión, él había sido el que los había presentado. Ambos tenían coartada ya que se encontraban juntos en el momento de los hechos. Completaban la escena la esposa del compañero de trabajo, y un amigo común de los dos hombres. Uno de los dos era el culpable, y por el lenguaje corporal de ambos, Carlton estaba ya bastante seguro de a quién iba a acusar Shawn.

Los trabajadores de la empresa se agolpaban en la puerta, tratando de no perderse detalle del espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar. Shawn y Guster se habían colocado en medio de la sala, Guster tenía en sus manos una taza de café con corazones rosas que había pertenecido a la víctima y con la que Shawn pretendía canalizar el espíritu de ésta, como explicó Guster a la audiencia.

-Shawn, a través de esta taza, tratará de establecer comunicación con el espíritu de la difunta. Si todo sale según lo previsto, la señorita McCoy informará a nuestro vidente de quién le arrebató la vida.

Se oyeron algunos murmullos de incredulidad entre los allí presentes. Los directamente implicados no dijeron nada, simplemente miraron con atención cómo Shawn cogía con cuidado la taza y con la mano libre se llevaba los dedos índice y corazón a la sien. Cerrando los ojos, puso cara de concentración y unos segundos después, soltó una exclamación y los abrió lentamente. Recorrió con la vista la sala, con expresión confundida, como extrañándose de estar allí. Finalmente, Shawn habló. Sólo que no era Shawn. Era la voz de una mujer.

-Oh dios mío, he vuelto, he vuelto al mundo de los vivos gracias a este apuesto vidente que ha conseguido contactar conmigo en el más allá, es un milagro. Desgraciadamente, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero espero que sí el suficiente para desenmascarar a mi verdugo.

Más murmullos de sorpresa.

-Cariño, ¿de verdad eres tú? – dijo el novio, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shawn se giró hacia él, lanzándole una larga mirada. Carlton se tensó cuando vio al vidente devolverle la taza a Guster y encaminarse hacia el chico, consciente de lo que solía hacer Shawn durante sus supuestas visiones. Pero Shawn tuvo la suficiente consideración para únicamente coger al chico por la camiseta.

-Yo sólo quería formar una familia con el hombre que amo – continuó, todavía con esa horrible imitación de voz de mujer que al parecer estaba convenciendo a toda la audiencia a tenor de la expectación que se había creado entre todos los presentes -. No hice nada malo. Pero esa mujer creyó que intentaba robarle a su marido. Antes de matarme me dijo que quien se atreviera a acercarse a lo que era suyo, lo pagaría muy caro. Y entonces me apuñaló. Una vez, y otra, y otra.

Shawn se dobló, agarrándose la barriga con las manos, gimiendo de dolor. Caminó unos pasos tambaleándose y entonces se desplomó en el suelo, donde empezó a convulsionarse violentamente. A su alrededor empezaron a oírse exclamaciones de alarma. Las convulsiones pararon, pero el vidente todavía se quedó quieto unos segundos. Finalmente se puso en pie, todavía tembloroso, y respiró sonoramente unas cuantas veces antes de hablar de nuevo. Volvía a ser Shawn.

-Lo siento – dijo, dirigiéndose al consternado chico –. No he podido retener su espíritu por más tiempo. Pero me ha pedido que te diga lo mucho que te amaba y que se marcha feliz sabiendo que tú también la querías.

El chico no pudo reprimir un sollozo y abrazó a Shawn, dándole efusivamente las gracias. Shawn le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para mostarle su apoyo y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el centro de la sala, donde todavía estaba Guster. Había llegado el momento álgido de su número, en el que por fin desvelaría el nombre del culpable.

-Queridos amigos detectives, después de una charla con la encantadora señorita McCoy, he podido dilucidar quién fue su asesina. Como ya habrán podido deducir, estamos ante un claro caso de crimen pasional. Nuestra asesina sospechaba desde hacía algunas semanas que su marido estaba teniendo una aventura, razón por la que decidió espiarlo. Y creyó haber encontrado a la mujer con la que su marido se estaba acostando. Lo vio todo claro; las sonrisas cómplices, las carícias casi imperceptibles excepto para ojos que sabían lo que estaban buscando, esos encuentros para tomar café juntos en el trabajo, cada día, en esta misma sala. Estaba tan persuadida de ello que cuando casualmente oyó una conversación en la que la señorita McCoy manifestaba su intención de quedarse embarazada, se convenció de que todo era una treta para que su amante no tuviera más remedio que separarse de su esposa por ella.

Shawn se acercó a la esposa del amigo de la víctima, que había palidecido en el momento en el que el vidente había empezado a hablar con la difunta.

-Así que – prosiguió Shawn, ya a la altura de la sospechosa – la siguió cuando salió del trabajo, entró con ella en el portal de su casa y allí la apuñaló, asegurándose que jamás volviera a acercarse a su marido. Señora Brady, ¡fue usted!

Shawn la señaló con exagerada teatralidad y la mujer le miró furiosamente. Su marido se llevó las manos a la boca, dejando escapar un grito ahogado.

-¡Memeces! - chilló la mujer, su cara ahora roja de indignación - ¡No tienes ninguna prueba contra mí! ¡Y yo jamás he sospechado que mi marido me fuera infiel! ¡Nuestro matrimonio es feliz!

Su marido bajó la mirada, avergonzado, claramente en desacuerdo con la última afirmación de su esposa.

-Señora Brady, lamento decirle que está equivocada. En primer lugar, debe saber que cuando se cometen este tipo de crímenes en el calor del momento, es fácil cometer errores, y usted los cometió. Encontramos ADN bajo las uñas de la señorita McCoy mientras trataba de luchar por su vida, y apuesto a que coincidirá con la muestra que tan amablemente nos proporcionará en cuanto confiese haber cometido el homicidio.

La sospechosa se echó a reír histéricamente.

-Cielo, ¿de verdad fuiste tú? – le preguntó su marido, aumentando la distancia entre ellos.

-¡Esto es absurdo! ¿Tú también te crees esta sarta de estupideces?

Shawn no le dejó tiempo a responder porque volvió a coger la palabra.

-Como iba diciendo, está equivocada en varias de sus afirmaciones. No sólo en lo referente a las pruebas, sino también con respecto a la infidelidad de su marido. Lamento decirle, señora Brady, que su marido sí estaba teniendo una aventura, y efectivamente estaba pensando en dejarla por su amante, pero no era la señorita McCoy. La señorita McCoy mantenía un feliz romance con el señor Forester, tanto es así que ya habían empezado a hablar de matrimonio y de hijos. Mantenía una excelente relación de amistad con su marido, no sólo compañero de trabajo sino también gran amigo del señor Forester, pero nada más. Me temo que la asesinó sin motivo alguno, señora Brady.

La susodicha miró a su marido con tanta cólera que a éste se le transformó la cara en una expresión de puro terror.

-Yo…

-Según me ha informado el espíritu de la pobre señorita McCoy, su marido estaba manteniendo una aventura con alguien muy cercano a su círculo de amistad. Concretamente, la persona por la que deseba romper su matrimonio y formalizar su relación era el aquí presente señor Karapov.

Toda la sala quedó en silencio. Los dos aludidos enrojecieron furiosamente pero no hicieron ningún intento de negarlo. Dios, era como una telenovela barata. Carlton sabía que Shawn estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con todo aquello.

-¿Cón él? ¿Me has estado engañando CON ÉL? – dijo la acusada mientras apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos. Carlton hizo una seña a O'Hara para que estuviera preparada para el estallido que iba a producirse en cualquier momento, ésta asintió y se situó al lado de la mujer, con las esposas ya preparadas.

-Lo siento mucho cielo, fue algo que surgió, y pensaba decírtelo, pero…

La mujer se abalanzó sobre su marido, pero O'Hara fue rápida y consiguió retenerla a tiempo antes de que se produjera la agresión.

-Hi… ¡HIJO DE PUTA! Lo he dado todo por este matrimonio, lo he dado todo POR TI, incluso HE ASESINADO POR TI, ¿y tú me lo pagas así, desagradecido de mierda? Escúchame, de ésta te acordarás. Lo pagarás caro, ¿me oyes? ¡Lo pagarás caro!

Y ahí estaba, Shawn lo había conseguido una vez más. O'Hara le puso las esposas y le leyó los derechos, mientras la empujaba hacia la salida. El corrillo de espectadores se dispersó, algunos dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia sus puestos de trabajo aunque la mayoría siguieron a la detective y la detenida, probablemente con la intención de ver cómo la metían en el coche y de alargar al máximo el entretenimiento.

-Dan, lo sentimos muchísimo – dijo el afligido marido de la detenida a su amigo -. Si hubiéramos sabido que pasaría esto, nosotros nunca…

-Chicos, no ha sido culpa vuestra. Sabéis que Susan os apoyaba totalmente y yo también, al menos vosotros ahora tenéis una oportunidad, no la desaprovechéis, ¿vale?

El chico salió de la sala, entristecido, y Shawn se acercó a los dos hombres.

-Oídme – les dijo -, entiendo perfectamente que hay circunstancias en las que es complicado decir la verdad sobre algo de este calibre, de veras sé por lo que estáis pasando y no es nada fácil. Pero estoy con vuestro amigo. Si algo bueno ha salido de toda esta tragedia, es que ahora podéis vivir lo vuestro libremente. Y los espíritus me dicen que hay algo muy bonito ahí con mucho futuro pero tendréis que luchar por ello. Mucha suerte, chicos.

Carlton sonrió ante el gesto tan sorprendentemente tierno de Shawn, quien le miró y le sonrió a su vez. Los dos hombres le dieron las gracias y tras eso él, Shawn y Guster salieron de la sala. Carlton se giró una última vez y vio a los dos hombres abrazados, el marido diciendo lo aterrado que se sentía pensando que podría haberle sucedido algo a él y su amante respondiéndole que todo había pasado ya y que todo iba a salir bien.

El camino de vuelta a la comisaría fue silencioso. La detenida se había cansado de gritar y ahora simplemente miraba por la ventanilla con la cara contrita. O'Hara parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos, así que Carlton recapituló mentalmente todo lo que había presenciado y no pudo evitar pensar en el gesto tan íntimo de los dos amantes que a partir de ahora podrían amarse libremente.

Él y Shawn llevaban ya unos cuantos meses juntos y, sin contar a Victoria y su ya prometido Michael, sólo tres personas sabían de su relación. Guster, por supuesto, lo había sabido desde el principio, y al menos delante de él no se había mostrado demasiado en contra. De vez en cuanto le miraba desafiantemente para advertirle que no se le ocurriera hacer daño a su mejor amigo, algo que Carlton encontraba adorable, puesto que no daba miedo ninguno pero apreciaba el gesto. Con Henry la cosa también había sido algo más fácil de lo que el detective había esperado. Al principio había habido gritos, Henry le había dicho que había perdido un tornillo por arriesgar su carrera por alguien tan irresponsable como su hijo, y a Shawn le había dicho que no creía que hubiera algo que pudiera superar todas las estupideces que había cometido a lo largo de su vida pero que debería estar escarmentado porque Shawn siempre le demostraba que sí era posible superarse a sí mismo. Carlton había querido replicarle que sabían lo que hacían pero Shawn le había cogido de la mano y le había dirigido una mirada tranquilizadora. Aguantaron como jabatos todos los gritos y cuando Henry consideró que había cumplido con su deber, sacó cervezas para todos y su tono se suavizó considerablemente, diciéndoles que mientras no fuera un calentón y estuvieran seguros de que era algo que ambos querían, él lo aceptaría. Shawn le había comentado más tarde que en el fondo Henry estaba complacido con la idea de tener a otro detective en la familia, pero que era tan orgulloso que jamás lo admitiría. Y la tercera persona era Madeleine, quien le había abrazado, le había dicho que algo había sospechado en sus sesiones de terapia cuando Carlton le había hablado largo y tendido sobre cierto compañero de trabajo realmente molesto que le sacaba de sus casillas continuamente, y simplemente se había alegrado que su hijo hubiera sentado la cabeza con alguien decente que sabría mantener sus excentricidades en línea.

Aunque sabía que Shawn ya estaba contento con que sus familiares más cercanos lo supieran, Carlton era consciente que tarde o temprano él también tendría que tomar la decisión de presentar a Shawn a su familia. Era lo más justo; Shawn le importaba muchísimo y no quería hacerle creer que se avergonzara de él o de su relación, todo lo contrario, cada día que despertaba y Shawn estaba allí, se sentía tan afortunado que lo único que quería era reciprocar ese sentimiento de alguna manera.

Pero, el tema más urgente era O'Hara. Hasta ahora tampoco había reunido el coraje suficiente para decírselo, pero cuanto más tardara en saberlo, peor se lo iba a tomar. Y acabó de decidirse en comisaría, aquel mismo día, cuando Shawn apareció para explicar a todo el mundo lo eficaz que había sido una vez más resolviendo el asesinato de la pobre Susan McCoy.

-Spencer, ¿por qué nos os vais a jugar tú y Guster por ahí y dejáis que los adultos hagan su trabajo? – le gritó desde su escritorio, fingiendo irritación.

-Lassy, Lassy, Lassy, si estás celoso de lo infalibles que son mis poderes psíquicos, no tienes más que decirlo. La próxima vez, te dejaré ventaja, igual así consigues resolver el caso antes que yo.

Soltando un suspiro de frustación, fingido a medias, Carlton dejó que Shawn siguiera con su disertación mientras rellenaba los informes del caso. Él y Shawn habían acordado que seguirían comportándose igual que siempre en la comisaría, para no levantar sospechas. Lo cual tenía su punto irónico, puesto que era su manera de comportarse antes de que estuvieran liados lo que había provocado una cuna de rumores entre sus compañeros de trabajo, pero en fin, como igualmente todo el mundo daba por sentado que Shawn flirteaba hasta con los muebles y que en la mayoría de los casos era en plan de broma, no pensaba que nadie se lo tomara en serio.

Shawn se puso a relatar su conexión con el más allá y el detective tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para que no se notara lo mucho que disfrutaba oyéndole. Aunque le fastidiara reconocerlo, las visiones de Shawn ahora le encantaban. A las pocas semanas de salir juntos, un día Shawn le había dicho muy serio que había algo que quería explicarle. Como no era habitual que Shawn estuviera tan nervioso y prudente, a Carlton se le había formado un nudo en la garganta pensando que ya se había cansado de él y que quería darle el pasaporte. Afortunadamente, la charla que tenía preparada Shawn iba por unos derroteros muy distintos, y lo que quería explicarle era la verdad sobre su supuesta videncia y cómo resolvía los casos. Carlton se lo había tomado sorprendentemente bien; la verdad era que algo ya sospechaba desde que había conocido a su madre, pero tampoco se había parado nunca a pensarlo con demasiado detenimiento porque para entonces Shawn ya era muy importante en su vida y no quería descubrir su farsa si eso significaba perderlo de vista.

Después de su confesión, Carlton le agradeció que hubiera confiado lo suficiente en él como para ser tan sincero al respecto y le aseguró que guardaría su secreto. Shawn se alegró tanto y le dio las gracias tan efusivamente que el detective decidió que desde ese momento haría todo lo posible por tener a su chico contento.

Y desde que Shawn se lo había contado todo, por alguna extraña razón disfrutaba de lo lindo con los espectáculos que montaba el falso vidente para resolver los casos. Sabiendo que todo era una mentira de proporciones bíblicas y que todo salía de su afán de protagonismo y su inagotable labia, la situación le parecía divertidísima. Además, tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. La parte que más le gustaba de todas, era pensar que durante años Shawn le había estado metiendo mano no porque estuviera en trance, sino porque le apetecía hacerlo y sus visiones falsas le daban una oportunidad de oro para ello. El día que llegó a esa conclusión, la sonrisa que adornó su rostro le duró prácticamente un día entero, tanto que hasta la jefa le ofreció darle el día libre para que fuera al médico.

Y eso le llevaba al tema que había estado preocupándole desde que habían vuelto a comisaría. O'Hara. Porque él estaba haciendo esfuerzos para que no se le notara la adoración que sentía por Shawn, pero O'Hara no estaba haciendo prácticamente ninguno. Sentada en su escritorio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, miraba a Shawn como si estuviera viendo a Dios en la tierra o algo así. Carlton casi podía ver los corazoncitos dibujados en sus pupilas que no perdían detalle de cada pequeño movimiento que hiciera el vidente.

Tenía que hablar con ella inmediatamente.

Finalmente Shawn terminó su número y se despidió de todo el mundo. Aquella noche tenía cena con su padre así que sí lo veía, sería ya tarde. Al menos podía respirar tranquilo mientras estuviera alejado de su compañera.

El tiempo pasó con relativa tranquilidad hasta que Juliet se acercó a su escritorio para despedirse hasta el día siguiente. Carlton murmuró un distraído "hasta mañana", pero toda la tensión volvió a su cuerpo cuando O'Hara, despreocupadamente, le dijo:

-¿Verdad que ha estado impresionante Shawn hoy?

Carlton no sabía qué responder a eso. Claro que lo había estado, y él estaba muy orgulloso, pero obviamente no podía decirlo. Así que optó por la indiferencia, que era lo que se esperaría de él, supuso.

-Bah, un golpe de suerte, como siempre. Ya sabes que yo ya sospechaba de la mujer del amigo, pero todavía no había encontrado ninguna prueba en su contra.

Juliet no pareció oír nada de lo que decía, de todas maneras, concentrada como estaba en la imagen mental de Shawn y sus espectaculares resoluciones de casos.

-Qué lástima que lo suyo con Abigail parezca ir en serio…

-Shawn ya no está con Abigail – dijo sin pensar, y al instante se arrepintió cuando vio cómo se le iluminaba la cara a su compañera ante tan buenas notícias. Maldición, ahora encima se haría ilusiones.

-¡No me digas! ¿Y cómo no me había enterado yo de eso?

-Pues no sé, pero oye O'Hara, tengo algo que…

-Sé que no debería alegrarme de algo así pero… ¡Gracias por la información, Carlton! Buenas noches, y que sepas que todavía estoy esperando que me digas quien es esa misteriosa mujer que te tiene tan contento últimamente.

Y sin darle tiempo a decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y se fue, probablemente maquinando maneras de utilizar esa nueva información tan valiosa a su favor.

¡Mierda! Tendría que haber hablado con ella mucho antes…

Cuando llegó a casa, después de darle vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, tomó una muy importante decisión. Él no iba a hablar con O'Hara. Shawn tendría que hacerlo. Si Juliet tenía sentimientos por él, tendría que ser el mismo Shawn el que la rechazara y le dijera que ya estaba con otra persona. Ahora el problema era sacar el tema y convencer a Shawn de que lo hiciera, que intuía que no iba a ser demasiado fácil. Pero que no se dijera que a Carlton le asustaban los retos. No había más que ver con quién estaba saliendo.

Aquella misma noche Shawn se presentó en su casa a eso de las once, cuando por fin se había podido librar de su padre. Shawn siempre estaba particularmente contento después de resolver un caso y Carlton era el más beneficiado de ello, y aquella noche no era una excepción. Pero sintiéndolo mucho, tocaba primero charla.

-Shawn, llegas justo a tiempo. Quería…

-¡¡¡Carly-cari!!! – le interrumpió saltándole encima y abrazándole con brazos y piernas cual koala. Carlton maniobró por el salón hasta que logró sentarlos a los dos en el sofá – Pensaba que mi padre no me iba a soltar nunca, no sabes las ganas que tenía de pillarte a solas, mmmmmh…

-Yo también…

Podía permitirse un beso antes de sacar el tema.

-Ya te dije que la semana que viene es su cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Me ha dicho que te lo montes como quieras, pero que te quiere ver allí sí o sí.

-Dile que no se preocupe que allí estaré.

-Así me gusta, que seas un buen yerno.

Podía permitirse otro beso.

-Oye Shawn, necesito hablar contigo sobre…

-Nop, nada de hablar. Toca celebrar mi victoria de hoy como dios manda. Mañana ya me dirás todo lo que quieras.

Lamentablemente, después del tercer beso no hubo vuelta atrás. Con la lengua de Shawn en su garganta, y un movimiento de caderas que sólo podía calificarse de obsceno, la mente de Carlton se desconectó de todas sus funciones superiores y para cuando volvió a recuperar la coherencia, Shawn se había dormido entre sus brazos con tal sonrisa de satisfacción que no tuvo el corazón de despertarlo para hablar. Bueno, no venía de un poco más.

La siguiente vez que se vieron fue el viernes por la noche, que normalmente era el día que utilizaban para ver un DVD sentados tranquilamente en el sofá. Parecía un buen momento para abordar la situación. Pero aquella semana Shawn había escogido El Club de los Cinco, y como Carlton pudo averiguar, no era sensato tratar de hablar con su chico mientras la película estaba puesta porque las miradas asesinas que recibió a cambio cada vez que intentó abrir la boca resultaron de todo menos agradables. Así que esperó pacientemente a que terminara el DVD pero en cuanto los créditos empezaron a pasar, fue cuando pudo averiguar también que dicha película era otra de las cosas que ponían a Shawn de particular buen humor y la conversación tuvo que posponerse una vez más porque para cuando la sangre volvió a circular por su cerebro Shawn volvía a estar profundamente dormido.

Carlton descartó intentar hablar con Shawn por la mañana porque era sencillamente imposible mantener una conversación con su pareja a esas horas. Un día Shawn le había pedido que la siguiente vez que pasara la noche en su casa, Carlton le despertara antes de irse a trabajar para que pudieran desayunar juntos. Al detective le había encantado ese gesto, así que a la siguiente mañana que despertó junto a Shawn, hizo lo que éste le había pedido. O lo intentó, al menos. Después de diez minutos de sacudirlo para que volviera al mundo consciente, Shawn, todavía con los ojos cerrados, se levantó y con mucho esfuerzo logró llegar hasta la cocina y sentarse en una silla. Los intentos de entablar conversación fueron infructuosos porque en el estado zombie en el que se encontraba, Shawn sólo fue capaz de contestar con monosílabos y a veces ni eso. Para colmo, cuando Lassiter se dio la vuelta durante un momento para ir a buscar los cereales favoritos de Shawn, éste volvió a dormirse y terminó golpeándose la frente contra el mármol. Pese a las protestas de Shawn y sus promesas de que la próxima vez seguro que estaría más despierto, Carlton ya no volvió a intentarlo.

Finalmente ideó un plan maestro con el que poder sacar el tema antes de que Shawn utilizara sus malvadas habilidades distractoras y le hiciera olvidar que tenían que hablar de algo importante. La siguiente noche que Shawn vino a su casa, Carlton colocó estratégicamente un plato con rodajas de piña recién cortada sobre la mesa de la cocina, para que Shawn lo viera nada más entrar. Y funcionó; en cuanto su atención se posó sobre la apetecible fruta, el vidente fue directo hacia ella y sentándose alegremente en una silla se dispuso a dar cuenta de ella. Carlton esperó a que Shawn tuviera la primera rodaja en la boca y entonces empezó a hablar.

-Shawn, necesito hablar de algo contigo, es importante.

-¿Muy importante? – dijo Shawn, masticando.

-Sí, muy importante.

-¿Tan importante que no puede esperar?

-Sí, tan importante que no puede esperar.

-¿Tan, tan, tan importante que tiene que ser exactamente ahora, en este momento?

-Shawn.

-¡Pero Carlilín! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes pretender que tengamos una conversación seria cuando estoy en compañía de mis dos cosas favoritas del mundo entero!

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dos cosas?

-La piña y tú, claro.

-¿Yo voy segundo?

-Bueno Carly, compréndelo, ella y yo tenemos una historia que se remonta hasta mucho antes de conocernos tú y yo… Y eso es difícil de superar…

Carlton puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mira, da igual, llevo días intentando hablar de esto contigo y no puedo dejarlo más.

-Joooooo Carly, ¿de veras tiene que ser ahora? Todavía no te he demostrado cómo puedo disfrutar de mis dos cosas favoritas a la vez…

Mmmmm. Tentador, desde luego. E intrigante. Pero no, se había prometido resistir esas distracciones del demonio y era lo que iba a hacer. Cogió aire para darse fuerzas.

-Más tarde. Escúchame, necesito pedirte un favor muy, muy, muy grande.

Shawn dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y asintió, captando que estaba muy preocupado con el asunto.

-Necesito que hables con O'Hara.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Quiero que le digas que estamos juntos -Shawn alzó las cejas, sorprendido -. Es que… Juliet está enamorada de ti, Shawn. Y después de tantos años flirteando con ella, es lógico pensar que ella piense que tiene posibilidades contigo. Por eso creo que deberías contarle la verdad, que pueda olvidarse del tema y buscar a otra persona, ¿me entiendes?

-Te entiendo, ¿pero no crees que lo mejor sería que se lo dijéramos los dos? Al fin y al cabo tú eres su compañero.

-No, no quiero que sea más embarazoso de lo necesario. Yo hablaré con ella después y me disculparé por habérselo ocultado tanto tiempo, pero deberías ser tú quien se lo diga. Hasta que tú no la rechaces, ella seguirá haciéndose ilusiones.

Shawn se quedó en silencio unos instantes, sopesando.

-Supongo que tienes razón -dijo por fin -. Jules debería saberlo.

Carlton suspiró aliviado.

-Gracias, ya sé que tú te estás implicando mucho en esta relación y no quiero que pienses que yo no lo hago, pero…

-Tranquilo cari, en ningún momento he dudado de tus sentimientos. Hablaré con Jules, pero a cambio quiero que hagas una cosa.

-Lo que quieras.

-Quiero que me admitas que el motivo por el que me estás pidiendo esto es porque estás celoso de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Sí venga, no pasa nada, sólo admítemelo.

-Shawn, te lo estoy pidiendo porque estoy preocupado por ella, es mi compañera y no quiero que sufra por nuestra culpa.

-Se lo dices tú entonces.

-Por dios santo, ¡está bien!

Cogió a Shawn por la camiseta y con fuerza lo acercó a él, hasta que sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros. Con voz ronca, le dijo:

-¿Quieres que te diga que estoy celoso de O'Hara? Pues ahí va: me muero de celos cada vez que la sonríes, me muero de celos cada vez que ella te mira con ojos brillantes, cada vez que flirteas con ella o con cualquier otra persona, ¿y sabes qué? Cada vez que te tengo cerca y alguien te mira con deseo, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no cogerte y comerte a besos y que todo el mundo sepa que eres mío y sólo mío.

Tras eso lo besó tran profundamente que cuando se separaron a Shawn le temblaban las rodillas.

-Dios Carlton, cualquier cosa – farfulló el vidente, agarrándose a su camisa -. Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras.

-¿Qué te parece si me demuestras ahora eso de disfrutar a la vez de tus dos cosas favoritas, eh?

-Oh, Carly. Te va a encantar, te lo prometo.

Shawn siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Carlton y Shawn discutían sobre algo, de pie junto al escritorio del detective. Desde el suyo Juliet no podía oír la conversación, pero no parecía que Carlton estuviera enfadado con el vidente, al menos no más de lo habitual. Había algo diferente en ellos, de todas formas. No sabía el qué, porque era algo muy sutil, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, había notado un ligero cambio en la forma que tenían de interaccionar. Era como si estuvieran más relajados el uno con el otro, o algo así. Supuso que esa novia que se había echado su compañero y de la que se negaba a hablar, lo tendría tan contento que había mejorado su humor y eso le hacía tratar mejor a Shawn.

Sonrió recordando cómo al poco tiempo de empezar a trabajar con Carlton, había creído que su compañero sentía algo por el vidente. Ese tira y afloja que se llevaban ambos no era normal, y a ella le parecían adorables, pero el tiempo había pasado, ninguno de los dos había dado ningún paso y Shawn seguía flirteando con ella, así que pensó que todo habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Y con el tiempo, Shawn fue haciéndose más y más importante para ella. Juliet adoraba a Shawn. Desde su traslado a Santa Barbara, Shawn siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándola cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando Lassiter todavía la ninguneaba por su falta de experiencia, cuando nadie la tomaba en serio, cuando la habían denunciado por acoso cuando lo único que quería era un poco de amistad femenina, Shawn había estado ahí. Shawn era la alegría de su vida, la persona que siempre lograba animarla en los momentos en los que tenía el ánimo más bajo, la garantía que cada día esbozaría una sonrisa si él estaba alrededor.

Juliet no sabía qué sería de su vida sin la presencia constante de Shawn en ella. Pero, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por él, ya era demasiado tarde, y él estaba con otra persona. Con una chica guapísima con una personalidad muy parecida a la de él y con la que pegaba muchísimo.

Trató de resignarse, pero era difícil. Ver a Shawn con Abigail le dolía, y tampoco podía olvidarlo porque Shawn todavía seguía coqueteando con ella y no estaba segura de que esa conexión que tenían el uno con el otro hubiera desaparecido. Unos meses después, pero, la actitud de Shawn hacia ella cambió un poco. Seguía flirteando con ella, pero ya no parecía que lo hiciera porque esperara que eso fuera a más algún día. ¿Podría ser que las cosas con Abigail se hubieran formalizado ya del todo?

Entonces Carlton le había dicho, hacía unos pocos días, que Shawn y Abigail ya no estaban juntos. Le había sorprendido muchísimo, porque algo tan importante tendría que haberlo sabido, y Shawn no se comportaba como alguien que de repente estuviera libre y sin ningún compromiso, pero la idea de poder tener una nueva oportunidad con él había esfumado todas sus preocupaciones. ¡Ahora o nunca! No pensaba esperar a que fuera demasiado tarde como la última vez.

Todavía no había conseguido hablar con él a solas, pero de esa semana no iba a pasar. Iba a decirle a Shawn lo que sentía y nada iba a impedírselo.

Se puso a teclear en cuanto vio que Shawn dejaba a su compañero y venía directo en dirección a ella, fingiendo que estaba enfrascada en algo importante. Esperaba que Shawn no se hubiera dado cuenta que llevaba un buen rato mirándole.

-¡Jules! ¿Cómo está hoy mi detective favorita?

-Ocupada, Shawn. ¿Quieres algo?

Vale, últimamente se estaba pasando un poco de borde con él, pero es que le costaba medir su tono porque tampoco quería pecar de lo contrario y mostrarse excesivamente interesada porque dudaba que eso funcionara con el vidente. Seguro que a Shawn las cosas fáciles le aburrían rápido.

-Pues nada, no quisiera interrumpir tu incansable labor para mantener la paz y el orden de Santa Barbara. Sólo una cosa rápida, ¿qué haces esta noche?

Vaya. Igual iba a tener su oportunidad antes de lo pensado.

-Nada en especial, ¿por?

-¿Te hace salir a tomar algo? ¿Tú y yo?

-¿En plan cita?

Vio la duda en los ojos de Shawn y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Pero por suerte él no se echó atrás y sonrió afectuosamente.

-Algo así… ¿Te va bien a las nueve?

-A las nueve, bien.

-¡Perfecto! Quedamos en Tom Blair's, ¿vale? ¡Hasta luego!

Un pestañeo y Shawn ya se había esfumado. Juliet trató de ignorar la pequeña desilusión que se había instalado en la base de su estómago por el sitio que había propuesto Shawn. Ella había imaginado algo más especial o más original viniendo del vidente, Tom Blair's lo veía demasiado… impersonal, típico para una primera cita que se había hecho de rogar tanto. Pero era una cita, ¿no? ¿Qué más daba el lugar si por fin podría sincerarse con él y decirle todo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardándose? Claro que sí, ése era el espíritu.

Dado que el lugar era tan informal, Juliet escogió un atuendo en consonancia. Se puso unos tejanos desgastados y una camiseta cómoda, se alisó el pelo y se lo dejó suelto y se maquilló muy ligeramente. Decididamente tenía buen aspecto.

Llegó puntual a Tom Blair's y vio que Shawn todavía no estaba allí. Se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo y no tuvo que aguardar mucho hasta que su cita hizo acto de aparición. Otra pequeña decepción se sumó a la anterior cuando se fijó que Shawn llevaba la misma ropa que por la tarde, pero trató de ignorarla. Que estuvieran los dos allí ya era suficiente.

-Madre mía Jules, estás preciosa – dijo Shawn, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse en la silla de enfrente -. ¿No será que tienes una cita esta noche?

-Pues la verdad es que sí.

-¿Y qué? ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-¿Conoces a un tal Shawn Spencer, que trabaja como vidente para la policía? Pues con él he quedado, ¿qué te parece?

-No está mal, por lo que me han dicho no sólo es guapo, sino que es simpático, listo e increíblemente sexy.

-Bueno, no le digas que te lo he dicho yo – inclinándose hacia delante, bajó la voz -, pero la verdad es que se lo tiene un poco creído.

Ambos rieron y con eso Juliet perdió todos los nervios que todavía tenía en el cuerpo. Con Shawn siempre era todo así de fácil y estaba deseando descubrir todas las facetas posibles del vidente.

El camarero se acercó y pidieron sus bebidas. Shawn pidió un vodka con limón y Juliet un San Francisco. Mientras llegaron las bebidas Shawn le estuvo contando algunas anécdotas del último caso en el que él y Gus estaban trabajando. Para cuando se terminó su copa, el ambiente estaba tan relajado que pensó que no encontraría un momento mejor para decir lo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardándose para sí.

-Shawn, me ha alegrado mucho que me invitaras a salir esta noche. Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo pero no encontraba el momento adecuado… ya sabes que tengo un sentido de la oportunidad bastante horrible.

-Y que lo digas – dijo Shawn sonriendo -. Estaré encantado de oír lo que me tengas que decir, pero yo también quería hablar contigo de algo importante y te pido por favor que me dejes hablar a mí primero.

Un poco sorprendida pero también intrigada Juliet asintió, esperando que lo que Shawn tuviera que decirle fuera lo que ella ansiaba escuchar.

-Juliet… -empezó el vidente, algo dubitativo – Eres una mujer extraordinaria. Eres inteligente, eres encantadora y eres hermosa, salir contigo sería un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier hombre.

Juliet sonrió, tratando de aplacar la desilusión que la invadió al oír esas palabras. Por eso la había invitado a salir esa noche, no porque quisiera dar por fin el paso definitivo, sino todo lo contrario. La iba a rechazar. Le agradecía que intentara hacerlo de la forma menos dolorosa posible, pero no quería seguir escuchando ese discurso, no de boca de Shawn.

-No sigas por ahí, Shawn – le interrumpió -. No quieres salir conmigo, ya lo capto.

Shawn la miró resignado. Ya se imaginaba que para él tampoco sería fácil, pero…

-Jules, quiero que entiendas el porqué te estoy diciendo esto. Tú siempre me has gustado, como te estaba diciendo me pareces una tía genial y estoy segurísimo de que tú y yo juntos seríamos la bomba… Pero piénsalo bien, ¿crees que a la larga funcionaríamos como pareja? Sí, los primeros meses serían divertidísimos, pero después te darías cuenta de que yo no te puedo dar lo que tú buscas en una relación. Y yo necesito a alguien que me mantenga con los pies en la tierra, alguien que me ponga en mi sitio cuando me lo merezca.

Ella podría ser esa persona, pensó. Si le dejara intentarlo, se lo podría demostrar. Pero ahora todas las piezas ya habían empezado a encajar en su cabeza. Volvió a sonreír, preguntándose cómo había estado tan ciega hasta ahora. Lo tenía todo delante y aún así se había negado a ver la realidad.

-Y supongo que el motivo por el que ni siquiera quieres que lo intentemos es porque ya has encontrado a esa persona, ¿no? – le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí. Eso es de lo que quería hablarte también. Me hubiera gustado decírtelo antes porque creo que merecías saberlo, pero…

-Pero tú y Carlton necesitábais mantenerlo en secreto, lo entiendo.

-¿Tan obvio es? – Shawn sólo parecía sorprendido a medias.

-Si te paras a pensarlo, tiene sentido. Si Carlton se negaba a hablar de esa persona especial que de tan buen humor le tiene últimamente tenía que ser por algo, creo que si hubiera prestado atención a las señales, me hubiera dado cuenta antes –replicó. Pasada la primera ola de decepción, lo que sentía en esos momentos era más bien resignación y comprensión. Ella misma había creído que había algo entre ellos cuando los había conocido y había estado en lo cierto. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes de enamorarse, pero ya no podía hacer nada contra eso -. ¿Va en serio? – quiso saber.

-Mucho – dijo Shawn con seguridad.

-Entonces no hace falta que me digas nada más. Qué le vamos a hacer, la competencia es demasiado dura.

Shawn la miró con dulzura.

-Jules, sé que suena como un gran cliché, pero realmente me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

-A mí también me gustaría – contestó sinceramente.

-Gracias, de verdad. Y ahora, si quieres… ¿me das tu mano y te leo el futuro?

Juliet arrancó a reír ante la ocurrencia. Sólo Shawn podría salirle con algo semejante. Lo hizo de todas maneras. Le dio la mano y Shawn la cogió suavemente entre las dos suyas, de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuatro años atrás cuando todavía estaban empezando a conocerse. El vidente cerró los ojos, con cara de concentración. Cuando los abrió, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-No te vas a creer lo que me dicen los espíritus. Me acaban de comunicar que te vas a enamorar de un hombre increíble que te va a hacer más feliz de lo que nunca te hubieras imaginado. Y atención, que ahora viene lo mejor: este amor que siempre has estado buscando está mucho más cerca de lo que crees.

La detective volvió a reír. Era lo típico que a uno le decían cuando estaba deprimido para hacerle sentir mejor. No estaba segura de si había funcionado, pero sintiendo la calidez de las manos de Shawn en contacto contra su piel y viendo ese brillo en sus ojos que no le pertenecía a ella, decidió creerle con todas sus fuerzas.

Shawn le llamó cuando salieron de Tom Blair's. Le dijo que iba a llevarse a Juliet a bailar y que se lo había tomado bien. Que seguramente acabarían tarde y que ya se verían al día siguiente para hablarlo todo con más calma.

Carlton se fue a dormir algo más tranquilo, aunque temiendo encontrarse con su compañera al día siguiente. Se sentía fatal por estar haciéndola pasar por ese trago.

O'Hara le dio los buenos días como de costumbre, su actitud hacia él la misma de siempre. Se la veía tan tranquila y normal que por un momento dudó de que Shawn hubiera hablado realmente con ella. Pero él le había dicho que sí lo había hecho así que la explicación no podía ser otra que su compañera de veras se lo hubiera tomado muy bien. A lo mejor era él que había malinterpretado los sentimientos de ella y no eran tan intensos como él pensaba.

A media mañana la jefa los mandó a investigar un robo con agresión y tras terminar de tomar declaración al agredido y a los testigos decidió aprovechar el viaje de vuelta para sacar el tema porque la incertidumbre se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

-O'Hara, ¿te importa que hable contigo de un asunto un poco delicado? – comenzó. Su compañera llevaba puestas las gafas de sol así que no supo descifrar muy bien su expresión cuando lo miró.

-¿Es sobre lo tuyo con Shawn?

-Sí… Shawn me dijo que habló contigo anoche - Juliet se puso las gafas sobre la cabeza y clavó la vista al frente, pero no dijo nada -. ¿Estás enfadada?

-No estoy enfadada – le dijo tras unos instantes más de silencio -. Pero me hubiera gustado que hubieras confiado más en mí. Somos amigos, ¿no?

-No es que no confíe en ti, O'Ha… Juliet. Y claro que somos amigos. Pero a mí también me pilló por sorpresa esto con Shawn y cuanto más tiempo pasaba más difícil se me hacía decírtelo. No quería que sufrieras por mí culpa.

-¿Sabes por qué, al principio, durante tanto tiempo, cada vez que Shawn intentaba algo conmigo yo siempre le rechazaba? – preguntó ella, y Carlton negó con la cabeza -. Una parte de mí apreciaba mucho mi amistad con él y no quería estropearla yendo más allá, pero el principal motivo es que estaba convencida de que tú estabas colado por él. Incluso durante una temporada puse de mi parte para que hiciérais algo al respecto.

Era lo mismo que le había dicho Shawn aquella noche, que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que había algo entre ellos mucho antes que ellos mismos.

-Lo sé, sé que dice muy poco de mí el estar con Shawn aún sabiendo que tú…

-No, Carlton, no es eso. Lo que intento decir es que si me hubieras dicho desde el principio que te gustaba, yo jamás hubiera pensado en tener algo con él, me hubiera apartado en ese mismo momento. Os quiero muchísimo a los dos y aunque ahora me duela, me alegro por vosotros, y espero de corazón que seas feliz con él porque te lo mereces.

Carlton sonrió agradecido. Si no estuviera conduciendo la abrazaría.

-Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decirle.

-De nada. Y ahora que por fin tienes una relación como dios manda no la estropees, ¿eh?

-Descuida, no pienso hacerlo.

Ambos sonrieron y condujeron en silencio unos minutos. Esta vez fue su compañera la que rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo es? – no le miró mientras se lo preguntaba, sino que tenía la cabeza girada hacia la ventanilla – Salir con él, me refiero.

La pregunta le pilló un poco por sorpresa. Contestó con algo de indecisión.

-Pues… Shawn es un desastre. Se deja las cosas tiradas por todas partes, cada vez que intenta cocinar algo deja toda la cocina perdida, por no hablar de la originalidad de sus platos, por llamarlos de alguna manera. Acapara las sábanas por la noche, habla mientras duerme y es incapaz de levantarse antes de las diez de la mañana – Juliet lo miró confusa y él rió suavemente-. Pero también me masajea los hombros cuando vuelvo echo polvo a casa. Cuando he tenido un caso particularmente difícil y estoy con el humor bajo siempre se las apaña para hacerme reír o me dice la frase correcta para hacerme sentir mejor. Me anima a probar cosas nuevas. Siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito y… no sé, me hace sentir vivo. Es increíble.

Juliet esbozó una sonrisa y se volvió a cubrir los ojos con las gafas de sol. Guardaron silencio el resto del trayecto a la comisaría.

Hacía tantos años que Carlton no se cogía ningún día libre entre semana por propia voluntad que las primeras veces de despertarse con la idea de no ir a trabajar le desconcertaban totalmente. Shawn prácticamente le había obligado a hacer uso de los millones de días de vacaciones que tenía acumulados. En verano se habían ido unas semanas juntos de viaje pero además de eso el detective también le había prometido que se cogería algún día de vez en cuando simplemente por el placer de hacerlo. Y quién lo iba a decir que sabía tan bien pasar un día entero sin hacer nada.

Era uno de esos días libres y su idea era pasarlo en la cama con Shawn pero éste opinó que hacía una mañana demasiado bonita como para pasarla dentro de casa. De esa manera pasaron la mañana en la playa, él tumbado en una hamaca leyendo un libro tranquilamente mientras veía a Shawn y a Gus jugar a la pelota como dos críos. Después tuvieron una agradable comida con Henry y Madeleine y por la tarde Shawn se empeñó en ir al cine a ver la última peli de Val Kilmer.

Al llegar a casa pidieron comida china y mientras esperaban a que llegara Carlton fue a darse una ducha. Shawn jugaba a la Xbox cuando salió del baño. Estaba jugando a uno de esos juegos de guerra que tanto le gustaban, ¿Gears of War, se llamaba? Alguna vez habían jugado juntos y no había estado mal. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, y no paraba de soltar exclamaciones a la pantalla. Era una escena que se había repetido numerosas veces durante el último año y lo que solía pensar Carlton en esos momentos era que quería ver eso durante el resto de su vida. Shawn sentado en el salón como si no perteneciera a ningún otro lugar, Shawn esperándole con una sonrisa en la cara cada día cuando llegara a casa, Shawn entre sus brazos cada día al despertar. Shawn, simplemente.

Se sentó a su lado, Shawn poniéndole al día de los pormenores de la partida con su entusiasmo característico. Carlton le acarició la nuca con las puntas de los dedos.

-¿Shawn?

-¿Mmmmm?

-Mi hermano viene de visita la semana que viene. Hace un tiempo que no nos vemos y hemos quedado para ponernos al día.

-Muy bien.

-Había pensado que, si te parece bien, podrías venir conmigo. Me gustaría que os conociérais.

Shawn pausó el juego y le miró sorprendido.

-¿Quieres decir que me presentarás como tu…?

-Como mi pareja.

-¿Estás seguro? Ya sabes que a mí no me importa, no quisiera ponerte en un compromiso con tu familia.

Carlton le besó con suavidad.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo porque quiero hacerlo. Tú eres mi vida ahora, Shawn. Quiero que ellos sepan lo importante que eres para mí.

Shawn le abrazó, emocionado, y del impulso los dos cayeron al suelo. Se besaron largamente hasta que el timbre los interrumpió. Era la cena. De mala gana se pusieron en pie y Shawn fue a abrir la puerta. Carlton le abrazó por la cintura mientras su chico dejaba la comida encima de la mesa, besándole el cuello.

-Por cierto – murmuró en su oreja, pasando sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y acariciando su estómago - ¿Todavía voy en segundo lugar?

Shawn le miró extrañado, hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho hacía tiempo. Sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros.

-Bueno, después de lo que me acabas de decir, ahora mismo iríais empatados.

-Vaya por dios, ¿sólo empatados? – dijo, desabrochándole los pantalones, complacido al sentir el estremecimiento de Shawn -. ¿Y qué puedo hacer para ir primero?

Shawn hizo ver que lo meditaba seriamente.

-Hazme ver las estrellas esta noche y si hace falta no vuelvo a comer piña nunca más.

-¿Tan fácil? – lo aupó en sus brazos – Spencer, te estás ablandando.

-Puede. Pero ya te aviso que ser mi número uno conlleva su responsabilidad, Carly. Tendrás que esforzarte mucho para mantenerte en ese puesto.

-Acepto el reto. Y ahora… Voy a reclamar mi puesto.

Carlton lo tumbó en el sofá y le quitó la camiseta con un rápido movimiento, inclinándose para lamerle la cicatriz del pecho. Shawn musitó palabras de aprobación y arqueó la espalda instándole a que se deshiciera del resto de la ropa. El detective no perdió más tiempo y mientras deslizaba sus tejanos por sus piernas Shawn pareció recordar algo y su cara se iluminó.

-Carly, ¡se me había olvidado decírtelo! - le dijo - ¡Gus le ha pedido una cita a Jules!

FIN.


End file.
